


Denial

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, mild d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Olivia so rarely wants to "be the boss", so you know you're in for a treat when she decides she wants to take the reins this time.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> _I’m totally in love with sombra and she seems like she would be very into teasing her partner with like edging and orgasm denial, you can probably see where this is going to go. So how about a teasing sombra x needy female reader featuring orgasm denial??_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

It was always a little jarring, sitting naked in front of your lover like that. She so very rarely wanted to “be the boss” with you, usually much more content to take a submissive role in the bedroom. But every so often, the claws came out—though thankfully not literally, as you had a pretty good idea about what the rest of your evening was going to entail.

She stood before you, still fully dressed in leggings, and a loose, off-the-shoulder sweater. You sighed dreamily as you looked at the graceful curve of her throat, and thought about how much you wished you could kiss her there, knowing how quickly she’d turn into a puddle.

Instead, you were sat cross-legged on the mattress, hands behind your back. That wasn’t a requirement, you knew, but you _also_ knew she’d tell you to do it like that, anyway. The long silence that hung between you began to make you feel antsy—the way she was looking at you made heat creep into your cheeks, so you glanced away.

She tutted you, catching your chin in her fingers to turn you back. “You were being such a good girl, too,” she purred, leaning down to kiss you softly. You craned up to chase her lips, but her palm pressed into your chest held you in place as she tutted you. “See? Now you’re just being naughty.”

You bit your lip and did your best to look contrite as you let her push you back. She laughed as she eased you back until you were propped up on your elbows, and kissed you again, fondling the plush mounds of your breasts. You moaned out into her mouth, and she tweaked your nipples to hear you squeal.

“That’s better,” she murmured, toying with the sensitive nubs. She leaned back to watch how your expression twisted as she played with your nipples a moment longer. As she sat back on her heels, she continued to slowly rub herself over her leggings, and looked at you with a latent hunger that made you tremble.

“Play with yourself, _querida_ ,” she purred, fondling her own plush breasts. “Show me how you wish I was touching you right now…”

You didn’t argue, though it felt embarrassing to be on display like that. Your hands caressed your breasts, mirroring her movements for a moment before you weaved your touch down your belly. Watching her hungry eyes and the way her nostrils flared made you tremble.

Your fingers dipped between moist folds to circle your clit, and you let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally have some pressure on the throbbing bud. You swirled and stroked, catching the nub between your fingers while you glided along your slit, all the while holding Olivia’s gaze as you imagined it was her touch, instead of your own. You teased a finger against your dripping entrance, and she bit her lip as her brow furrowed.

“Go on, _querida_ ,” she whispered, voice shaky. “Put a finger inside yourself…”

Heat shot up your spine and you moaned as you did as she said, pressing one finger in. Finding yourself wet enough, you slid in a second. Olivia sucked in a breath and licked her lips while she sank down to her belly. You slid your fingers out and spread yourself open for her as she scooted closer, resting a cheek against your thigh.

“Don’t stop,” she murmured, kissing your soft skin as her gaze flitted between your face and your mound. You whined, barely managing to bite back your begging protest, and moved back up to circle your clit with your two fingers again.

She dipped between your folds, warm tongue flicking over your clit between strokes of your fingers. You paused and parted your folds to let her continue, but to your great chagrin, she didn’t. Looking down at her, she was watching you expectantly.

“Did I say you should stop?” She asked archly. You swallowed, and shook your head—because she hadn’t. She raised a brow expectantly, and you whined in frustration, but began to stroke yourself again, closing your eyes as you rested back against the mattress.

The flick of her tongue and brush of her lips along your folds while you continued to pleasure yourself was _maddening_. She’d never been _this_ mean about edging you before, and your frustration only mounted. You heard her mutter something between your thighs, then suddenly she grabbed both of your hands and laced your fingers up with hers as she pinned them to the bed.

Her tongue wriggled between your lower lips, caressing and teasing at your folds as you sucked in a breath, but you remained still, knowing she’d scold you if you moved. You heard the soft purr of her _good girl_ against your clit and your inner muscles clenched.

“Spread your legs, _querida_ —that’s it,” she murmured, smiling while you did as you were told. Her mouth was soft and warm as her tongue flicked over your clit, and she alternated slowly between licks and suckling kisses. You squeezed at her fingers, hips moving to meet her. She babbled softly in Spanish between movements, her breath warm against your slit.

She was working you up, slowly but surely, and your head fell back into the mattress. “Please,” you whispered, body tensing under her careful touch. She sucked hard on your clit and you shrieked, back arching as you cried for her. Just as you were teetering on the edge of your orgasm, she eased off and sat back, working her fingers free.

You bit your lip in frustration, but didn’t speak—you knew better when she gave you that look. She licked your essence off her lips with a low moan, caressing her body over the fabric of her sweater. “You make it hard to resist,” she sighed, stroking herself through her leggings, a wet spot forming between her legs. “I want you to make me a queen again, but watching you squirm is so much fun.”

You couldn’t help your giggle at her phrasing, and bit your lip as you waited for instruction. She gripped your arms and pulled you up so you were sitting again, and settled in behind you. Kisses peppered along your throat made you sigh, and you arched into Olivia’s warm hands on your breasts.

You whined out her name, and she cooed in your ear as she nipped the shell. “You sound so cute when you’re all needy,” she teased, giving your nipples a pinch to hear you squeal. “That’s it. You like it when I touch you here, don’t you?”

You nodded frantically, hoping she’d touch you _somewhere else_ in pretty short order. As if she read your mind, one hand cupped your mound, and you gasped.

“What about here?” She purred, fingertips teasing a feather-light touch along your dripping slit. You nodded with a loud whine, hips gyrating against her. She tutted you softly as her lips traced your pulse, a finger slipping past your outer lips.

“Olivia, please,” you moaned, rocking your hips against her touch as she slipped her free hand up to wrap around your throat. She wasn’t choking you, but it was enough pressure for you to know she meant business.

“You’re being naughty,” she hissed in your ear, sending a thrill up your spine. “If you don’t behave, _querida_ , you won’t get a reward.” It wasn’t a threat—you knew she wouldn’t let you get off if you didn’t smarten up. You stilled and she cooed, giving you a gentle squeeze.

“Good girl,” she sighed.

The pads of her fingers stroked you lightly, slowly building up more pressure as she alternated between stroking and circling. You squirmed, grabbing at her wrist where her hand was wrapped around your throat.

“Olivia,” you begged, hips moving involuntarily to chase the friction of her touch. “Olivia, _please_ —”

“So needy,” she scolded, turning to tease her plush lips against yours without actually kissing you. “What do you want, hm? To come?” She rolled your clit between her fingers, and you cried as your back arched.

You were hanging on by only a thread, dangling at the precipice, but knew better than the come without permission. You could only nod frantically, biting hard on your lip to try and distract you from that _delicious_ pleasure long enough to stave off your orgasm. Instead, you begged with your eyes, wet with tears of frustration at being so thoroughly denied.

She cooed as she finally kissed you, sending a wave of tingling pleasure down your spine. Her warm tongue caressed yours and you let out a moan of despair as she lifted her fingers away from you.

“ _Please_ , Olivia,” you cried, trembling bodily as you grabbed at her sweater. She laughed, and it wasn’t _cruel_ , but not kind, either.

“So spoiled,” she scolded you again, flicking the pert buds of your nipples. You squirmed and arched your back, desperate for _any_ touch she might offer you. Her hand around your throat gave you a hard squeeze, and your breath rattled in your chest. “Stop it.”

You stilled, but looked at her with that same pleading desperation. She smiled wickedly as her hand dipped between your folds again, the sounds wet and obscene as she slicked her fingers with your essence. “You’re so wet, _querida_ ,” she purred against your ear. “So naughty.” Two fingers pressed inside of you, and you wailed at the welcome intrusion.

She giggled as her teeth dug into the tender flesh of your throat, beckoning and stroking over the raised tissue of your sweet spot. Stars burst behind your eyes as your mouth fell open, your breath caught on a loud moan.

She maintained a steady pace, working you closer and closer to the precipice once more. Your breathing grew shallow, and your senses focused on the burgeoning pressure that rippled out from your core. You couldn’t help your hips chasing her touch, so desperate for release.

“That’s it, _querida_. You’re so warm around my fingers—” She nibbled soft kisses along the throb of your pulse, and you clenched your jaw, trying desperately to hold out and not let yourself fall. She seemed to sense your efforts, and nudged you into a heated kiss that made you moan into her mouth, her soft tongue gliding against yours and sending shocks of pleasure rippling out over frayed nerves.

“That’s my girl,” she purred, worrying your bottom lip with her teeth. “Do you want to come?” She was simpering, and didn’t need to ask the question, but she liked making you admit it.

You nodded desperately, eyes bleary with tears as your hips twitched against her hand. The one around your throat loosened and slid down your belly, dipping between your folds to stroke over your clit.

“And what do you say?” She murmured.

“Please,” you gasped. She moaned in your ear, and the sound sent a bolt of pleasure down your spine as heat rippled out over your skin.

“Good girl,” she cooed, moving in fast, firm strokes over your clit as the fingers inside of you increased their tempo. “You’ve been so good. I want you to come. So come for me, _querida_. Squirt all over yourself—”

The sense of relief at hearing her words was nearly overwhelming, and finally, _finally_ , you let yourself fall. You cried out as your hips jutted off the mattress, gushing out around her hand. Each time her fingers tugged at the raised tissue of your sweet spot, more fluid gushed out, and your cries only grew more desperate. She slipped her digits out, letting your juices flow freely as she swiped broadly over your throbbing clit. You chased her touch, each contraction of your walls sending a fresh cascade arcing out over the sheets, coating your thighs, the bed, and her fingers. She didn’t let up, making you ride out the wave of your orgasm nearly to the point of agony, your clit aching from the overstimulation.

You grabbed her wrist with a strangled cry of her name, and she paused, one hand drifting up to wrap around your throat again as she delicately stroked your soaked folds, touch feather-soft. Your chest heaved as she purred against your skin, pressing gentle kisses along your pulse.

“ _Que buena_ ,” she sighed, tipping you back to kiss you. “You’re so pretty.”

You were too lost in the bliss of your afterglow to respond, so instead you just let her kiss you silly. While you were dazed and blissed out, she shifted out from behind you and laid you back against the mattress. The shuffling of fabric drew your attention and you glanced up to see her quickly stripping off her clothes. She swung a leg over your shoulders, her knees resting on either side of your head.

“Open up,” she sang.

You didn’t get a chance to take a breath before the heat of her mound was squished against your face, and you let out a low moan. Opening your mouth, you wriggled your tongue past her outer lips, teasing at her twitching entrance before pressing inside. She was _dripping_ , and you groaned as your hips twitched off the bed. She fisted your hair as she ground against your face, moaning out your name as she rode you.

You alternated between gentle suckles and broad strokes of your tongue over her clit, hands kneading her plush ass. The sharp contractions of her walls around the thick muscle of your tongue as you slid it inside her again informed you of her impending climax. You had half a mind to get her back by edging her, knowing she’d take it in stride, but you were too wound up to delay your gratification any further. You _wanted_ her to come on your face, and you weren’t willing to wait any longer.

Redoubling your efforts, you sucked hard on her clit, and were rewarded with a scream of delight, her fluids gushing out over your mouth and chin. You opened to taste her, swallowing down her sweet flavour while you wrapped your arms around her hips to hold her in place, _dragging_ her pleasure out for as long as you could. She pulled at your hair, grinding fiercely against your mouth as she chased her pleasure, crying out your name like a prayer.

When she could stand it no longer, she jerked her hips up off your face, twitching wildly as they hovered over you. You stroked along the planes of her thighs as you nuzzled her skin.

“You’re so sweet,” you purred.

She sighed and then giggled as she flopped down next to you, her smile beatific as she stroked your cheek. In these private moments together, when her guard was down like that, she looked downright charming, and you couldn’t resist smiling as you rolled onto your side. She met you, taking your mouth in a spate of hungry kisses as her hands weaved their way around your body, caressing your sides and belly and breasts.

Responding in kind, you tweaked her nipples just to hear her squeal, but quickly eased off and settled for grazing your fingertips along her sides instead. She smiled at you again, that soft, defenseless expression making your chest swell with warmth.

With a happy sigh, she nuzzled into the furrow of your shoulder, plump lips leaving soft kisses along your skin. You heard the tiny whisper of her _I love you, querida_ , and put your arms around her to give her a lingering squeeze.

“Same.”

She snorted, scooting a little closer while she tangled your legs together, tugging on the blanket to cover you both. “You can change the sheets later, since you made such a mess of them.”

There was that sassy brat, back at the forefront. You only laughed, pressing an enduring kiss against her cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
